


The Elevator

by bbg17on



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19377952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbg17on/pseuds/bbg17on
Summary: This is for apartment 61, chapter 12. From TeaHouseMoon. My mind would not leave me alone. It's kind of an insert word here.





	The Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> This is for apartment 61, chapter 12. From TeaHouseMoon. My mind would not leave me alone. It's kind of an insert word here.

The book bag hitting the floor. This was not in his plans for today but as soon as he saw Oliver his plans changed. Feeling Oliver's hands move down his side's over his hips. Oliver bending down as his hands take hold of Elio's legs. Oliver lifting him. 

Lips never losing the connection, he jostles on what sounds like metal. Oliver has placed him on the metal rail. Oliver is moving himself closer. Elio's legs wrapping around him. Oliver's tongue in his mouth. This is not like a make out sessions before it, Oliver has become bolder, even in a private, closed space. This is just short of fucking him. Elio's hand is in Oliver's hair. Oliver pulling away but his lips aren't moving far. His neck. Warm satin working him into a breathless submission.

Oliver's hands are on his waist, not on his skin. If they were on his skin, it wouldn't be much until his shirt was on the floor. By some miracle the elevator hasn't stopped. No other passengers. The elevator dings. Elio's floor. He barely remembers pressing the button. The lips that were ready to devour him only subdued by the sound of the elevator door. Heat in his eyes. Somehow getting down. 

His body feels jittery all over, as if he's had too much coffee. Managing to walk down the hall to his apartment door. Oliver behind him, planting kisses on his neck, anyone could walk by. Elio is not complaining as he unlocks the door. His roommates aren't here. The easiest bet would be the couch but the bedroom is the better option. 

Closing the door behind them, his bag barely on the floor amd Oliver is on him. His body all but slamming into the door as Oliver's lips inhale his, he had been holding back before, knowing he would be making up for it. Elio's fingers making quick work of Oliver's buttons and Elio kicks off his shoes. It's a frenzy of actions without too much cost of clumsiness. The feel of Oliver's skin on his overheats his. 

His already panting breaths becoming heavier as Oliver raises Elio up. Both clear of any debris. Mouth on mouth as he feels Oliver sink into him, causing the kiss to still and a series of moans to take its place. No more than a breaths distance between them, Oliver's lips hovering. Elio can feel Oliver's breathe on him. Elio's tongue grazing over them. His eyes on fire. Elio wants more. Oliver's lips seizing his as they move.


End file.
